


The Truth is out there … and so are we

by Duke_The_Bounty_Hunter



Series: Meadwell and Wicks meet Duke Adventures [3]
Category: Charmed (TV 1998), Original Work, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions, The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-24 16:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duke_The_Bounty_Hunter/pseuds/Duke_The_Bounty_Hunter
Summary: A past comes to visit.





	1. Charlotte's birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking with Charlotte about her birthday and brief mention of pre GCSE Maths exam.

It was Thursday 25th, a week after the 18th May, where our Media teachers said that our five minute films will be assessed. I was in room 10, as usual for Media lessons, sitting between my pals Charlotte Meadwell and Emma Wicks.

‘Are you excited about your birthday tomorrow?’ I asked.

‘Yes,’ said Charlotte. She was wearing a white top with trainers and black leggings. The ends of her hair were turquoise.

‘Well, I hope you like the card.’ I handed her the envelope. ‘Have a good day tomorrow.’

‘Thanks.’ She placed the envelope in her bag.

At 12.40, the end of the lesson, everyone got up, got their bags and other belongings and left the classroom. I made my way to room 47 which was Learning Support. Learning Support was useful as the staff there were on hand to help.

Nikki Evenden was behind the desk where LSAs sat. When I had signed in the red book (‘so it’s not used as a classroom’ Lauren Hounsome had said to Duke and me), I took a dictionary from the shelf and sat at the middle table. I read the book until 1.35 where I left room 47 to go to room 53 with Stella Kazamia.

The next day was Charlotte’s birthday. Even though she left at 10.00 (she told me yesterday), I hoped she had a good birthday, surrounded by the people who care for her.

I found that Christine Hutchins, my mentor, had joined me.

‘How did you think you did in your pre GCSE maths exam?’ she asked.

‘I think it went well,’ I answered. ‘The last question was about a pie chart. I could hope that the lessons paid off.’

‘I agree. You don’t have lessons until 22nd June, so you could come in later.’

I nodded.


	2. Maths and the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse (Charmed)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre GCSE Maths exam and meeting the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse (Charmed).

I remembered the pre GCSE maths exam from 11th May – a day before and three weeks. That day, it was strange sitting in the sports hall for an hour and thirty minutes (more with extra time) with your head bent over the paper, answering a bunch of questions so people you never met before can mark it. You had the invigilators and you could hear them pacing about on the wooden floor. I looked up from the paper and saw four men in suits - the four horsemen of the apocalypse from the TV show Charmed.

‘What do you want?" I asked, after flicking my fingers out and freezing the room. As I remembered from the episode  _Apocalypse, Not,_ the horsemen were immune to the powers of witches. And  _only_ the Source can kill them.

‘Just paying a visit,’ said Strife, who wore a green tie.

‘You're not going to end the world, are you?’

‘So you know who we are.’

‘Yeah. Anyway, you're visiting. That's cool.’ I last saw the horsemen in 2006 and in 2000 - not that I would recall first meeting them as a baby.

There was also a connection: the horsemen would appear when 11th May (i.e. today) was on a Thursday or if the year was 2000.

‘What are you doing?’ Famine, who wore a yellow tie, asked.

‘I am doing a test to succeed. I'll go and meet with you four after I have finished. Agreed?’

‘Agreed,’ agreed War. He wore a red tie.

‘Ok. And, please, don't fight.’

‘It's all they know how to do,’ said Death. His tie was black like his suit (though his horse is  _white_ ). ‘Miss.’

The four teleported out of the hall and I sat down and the room unfroze.

I met with them, after talking with Christine about how the exam went in my opinion.

 

At chill out in room 55, five days later after the exam, Duke and I were with the others: Cameron, Dani, Zoe, Jack, Chris (both teacher and student), George and Lauren. We were talking about the accidents that happened to us.

_Did any accidents happen to you, Emily,_ Lauren had asked.

_After Media on Wednesday, I was going to Learning Support, and you know the stairs near this room, I nearly tripped,_ I had said.          


	3. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily gets reunited with some old friends and learns about what happened to James Roe and the others.

Justine was there in Learning Support on Tuesday 30th, when I went in after Media lesson at 10:05. I signed in and found someone talking with George.

The someone turned around.

It was Ben. Ben Ripley.

I tried to find the words to speak, but they failed me. What do you say to someone you hadn’t seen for twelve years? The last time I saw Ben, he was five years old. All that time, I had wondered if we were going to cross paths, and we did. Today of all days.

‘Ben?’ I asked, uncertain. Will he remember who I was?

The blond boy nodded. He said my name.

‘It’s good to see you again,’ he said.

‘Same to you,’ I said. ‘Are you still friends with Liam Magee and the others?’

‘Yeah. They’re here too. They’re outside on the benches near the sports centre.’

‘Cool!’

‘You know him?’ Christine asked.

‘He was a friend from primary school,’ I answered. Outside, Duke and I followed Ben to the benches where, as he said, I saw other friends that I hadn’t seen in a long time: Liam Magee, Sarah Mohammed, Ellie Roberts and Katrina McAllister. They were good friends of mine from St Michael’s. Sitting there with them was …

‘Mr Reid?’ I said.

Mr Reid nodded. He was headmaster when I was at St Michael’s. His initials were P.J. and he had a red chair in his office, but that was back in 2004. Now the head teacher was called Mrs Sexton. What were he and the others doing here?

‘Do either of you guys have the time?’ I asked.

Mr Reid looked at his watch and told me the time.

‘Will I see you guys later?’

‘Sure.’ Ben nodded.

I got up from the bench to go to room 8 where form was to take place.

At 12.10, when form time was finished, I made my way to Learning Support when a voice called. I turned around at my name.

I was approached by someone. He looked familiar.

‘Have we met?’ I said.

‘It’s Mack Chism,’ the man said. ‘You know “Got your girlfriend to protect you, haven’t you?”’

Now it made sense. The man standing in front of me was Mack Chism. The last time Duke and I saw Mack was when we were in the Prowling Panther in 1995, though the original idea was to go to Morocco and see the Chichikadu people and stay at Hotel Dubai.

‘How you doing?’ I fist bumped Mack before he did the same to Duke.

‘Good. How are things here?’

‘Good. Can I ask you a question?’

‘Sure,’ Mack said.

‘Who’s Titus?’

Duke’s expression hardened at the mention of the name. What was it about Titus that made Duke feel that way?

Mack looked around for anyone – student or staff – passing. We headed to Learning Support and sat around the middle table. ‘Titus was working with the Government. You know Archonian entrusted Duke with a letter to Nicole his niece?’

I nodded. Like with Mack, I saw Archonian and his nephews and Gorlock. They were good men, fighting for justice, and Zgtozata the Black Smoke had them slaughtered. I had hoped that they were at peace.

‘Yeah. Archonian entrusted him with his life and that of his nephews and Gorlock,’ I said.

‘Well, James managed to talk to Duke before he left and gave him his tooth necklace for Nicole. After Duke had set off, James was approached by Titus.’

‘And Titus killed him?’ I could feel myself shaking. What right did this Titus have that he could kill James?

‘Yes. According to him, James and the others were “thorns in Zgtozata’s side” and that they needed to be “dealt with”.’         

‘Did James have any last words, before he died?’

Mack sat back in his chair. ‘He warned Titus that if he laid a finger on Archonian, Duke will come after him. James was at peace with death. Same for the others. James and the others, they were twenty. They had promising careers. They were going to do more films. After _Running for your love,_ James was going to travel.’

I turned to Duke. ‘Is that the reason why you were…?’ I showed him the print screen called staring contest.

Duke’s expression softened. 

We were joined by Ben.

‘You ok, Ben?’ I asked.

Ben nodded. He had the same smile from when he was five. ‘Is this Government you speak of real?’

‘Yes,’ I answered solemnly, like I was at a funeral instead of a college. ‘They work with the enemy Zgtozata to surpass everyone. Zgtozata wants to take over this world and others. My friends Charlotte, Emma and Duke and I have encountered them in the past. They may capture you because you are a friend.’ I checked my timetable. ‘I’ll see you sometime. I’m going to IT.’

I got out of my seat and left for room 52.


	4. Government Conspiracy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Government come up with a conspiracy.

At an office block, a meeting was taking place. It was the members of the Government: Toothbrush Moustache Man, Gov Man, Daverin’s brothers, Brawny Man, the Old Man, Man and Woman.

‘This can’t go on,’ the Gov Man said. ‘We can’t let ourselves be bested by two seventeen year old girls and a LSA.’

‘Don’t forget the bounty hunter,’ added Daverin’s eldest brother.

‘Right.’ The Gov Man picked up some papers from the table and had a read. ‘From what our sources gathered, some childhood friends of Emily visited. And their former head teacher.’

‘What about Titus?’ the woman asked. She was the woman who said to Duke after he had been captured, “It would be sad to destroy someone with a gorgeous face like yours.” She even quoted Medusa from the _Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief_ 2010 film with “Such a pity to destroy a young handsome face.”

‘He will get rid of anyone who is of no use.’ The Toothbrush Moustache Man spoke. The chilling thing about him: he had a toothbrush moustache, hence the name. ‘Titus can take the childhood friends and the head teacher.’

The Government members looked at each other and nodded, agreeing with the idea. Then they rose from their seats and filed out of the room. The Gov Man had one last look at the room before closing the door.


	5. Emilynapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily encounters the Government, puts up a good fight and gets kidnapped.

Back at college, after IT had finished, I took the stairs next to the IT office and made my wait out. As I got outside, I saw a group of people in suits. One of them walked towards me. With a look of surprise, I realised it was the Government.

It struck me as odd. The last time the Government came, it was in the morning before Media on 22nd March that Charlotte and Emma were kidnapped. The same thing was going to happen to me, only in the afternoon.

I was off like a frightened rabbit. Two men tore after me and one of them grabbed me by the underarms and hoisted me to the others.

‘You didn’t think it would be that easy, did you?’ the Gov Man asked.

I said nothing. There was  _no_ way I would answer. Running didn't do any good. Everyone else was doing other things such as talking to their friends or listening to music on their phones. 

I was sure that Emma and Charlotte must have known that the me they had met earlier wasn't me and tried to defend themselves, but were unsuccessful.

The Gov Man, smirking, pointed to me and others approached - the Brawny Man (because of being brawny) and the Toothbrush Moustache Man (because his moustache was like Hitler's). ‘You're not going anywhere. Especially like your two little friends. They fought, it's true, as hard as girls could fight, but they were no match.’

A part of me was thinking of going for swinging a punch but refrained from doing so. It wasn't me to hit people, even if they were the Government. I used telekinesis on the Brawny Man and the Toothbrush Moustache Man and flung them on the grass. Amazingly, they got to their feet.

‘Pretty hair,’ the Brawny Man said.

Darkness surrounded me and I lost consciousness.


	6. The Truth and End Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily finds out about Titus and learns who Gareth really is.

‘Emily! Emily!’

I woke up to see a familiar face. ‘Gareth?’ I said.

Gareth Jennison nodded.

I leapt to my feet. ‘You ok?’

‘What is this place?’ Gareth walked up and down the room. ‘We’re going to need a way out of here.’

‘You’re right. There must be some sort of escape route.’

In the room, there was a door. It must’ve been the door that we’d been through. I went over to it and opened it. ‘Shall we?’

‘Ok.’

The both of us snuck outside down the corridor and would’ve made it to the exit and freedom if it wasn’t surrounded by people in suits.

What’s the worst that could happen? Oh, the exit has been blocked off, I thought.

‘You think you can outwit me?’ asked the Gov Man.

I pulled out a Pokéball and threw it. ‘Tina, go!’

Out emerged a sauropod-like Pokémon with a brown body wrapped in green leaves on her chest and head. Tina possessed large, green broad leaves on her back, which she used for flight and sugar production via photosynthesis. She had a long neck. Her feet had toenails the same colour as the banana-like fruit which grew around her neck.

‘Now, Tina, use Razor Leaf!’

Crescent shaped leaves appeared from behind Tina and attacked the Government members. They jumped out of the way to avoid being hit.

Daverin’s eldest brother pointed me out to a man. ‘So this is the one who bested you and your brother?’ the man asked.

‘Yes.’ Daverin’s middle brother didn’t seem pleased that his older brother was beaten by Emma Wicks, who was a _woman_.

I looked at Tina, who looked back at me, and nodded. I sent a non-verbal message: _Get Gareth out of here_. ‘Tina, use Gust and blow them away literally.’

The Fruit Pokémon flapped her four wings and unleashed a strong wind. Gareth and I made a mad dash for the door.

One of the Government men was in the way.

‘Who are you?’ I asked.

‘Titus.’

‘Ok. That’s cool.’ I recalled Tina back to her Pokéball. ‘We need to go. Our parents will get worried.’

‘Aw, that’s sad. But you will not leave.’

‘Oh no.’         

Titus closed his eyes and his body becomes surrounded in a dark purple aura. He then opened his eyes and they glowed bright red.

‘He’s using Mean Look!’ I exclaimed.

‘Mean Look?’ Gareth asked.

‘It’s a Pokémon move where the opponent can’t escape.’  

Meanwhile the purple aura surrounding Titus then rose into the air and formed an eye with a black pupil. The eye then became surrounded in a magenta aura and multiple smaller eyes with a magenta outline appeared around it and spread throughout the battlefield. Gareth’s body then became surrounded in a magenta aura. Once it did, the eyes disappeared.

Titus walked towards Gareth. ‘Now you can’t escape.’

‘Try this!’ Gareth tossed Titus like a bean bag. Titus watched as Gareth revealed to be none other than Duke in disguise!

The Brawny Man and the Gov Man screamed like little girls.

With Duke by my side, we managed to get out of the building and escape in a car (I opened the door by turning my index finger into a car key).

It made sense to me. Duke had pretended he was Gareth Jennison when he saw the Brawny Man lurking around the college. Then he was Justine Charsley when I was sitting outside on the bench when Ben Ripley, Liam Magee, Sarah Mohammed, Ellie Roberts, Katrina McAllister and Mr Reid visited.

I had questions that needed answering. Was it really Ben and the others that I had met? What would the Government had wanted with them?


	7. Another meeting and plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Government meet up, after what happened.

Back in the building, the Government members were sitting around the table, discussing what happened.

‘I knew that it was him,’ the Brawny Man said. He was none too pleased at being duped by an alien bounty hunter into believing he was a student from Woking College.

‘Hm.’ The woman nodded. ‘BOTNS can deal with them. It shouldn’t be a problem. The Gov Man and you can accompany him.’ She pointed to the corner where a man stood.

The Government didn’t notice that someone was watching. It was Ottilie Davis, daughter of Palkia the Spatial Pokémon and a friend.

The Gov Man stood up and addressed the others in the room. ‘We will wait for the Fourth of July. Once the obstacle has been removed, the Black Smoke can proceed with his plan!’

There was much cheering and celebrating.

Quietly, without them noticing, Ottilie orbed out.


	8. What Titus knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily and Duke learn from Titus about what happened to James and someone else.

Ottilie orbed to her house where Duke and I were on the sofa and relayed what she had heard.

‘We still have two months until the Government and the Black Smoke accomplish what they had started years ago,’ I said. ‘We can stop them, like we did many times before. There’s got to be a way.’

After bidding Ottilie farewell, Duke and I made our way home. On the path, we met with Titus.

‘Is something bothering you?’ I asked, concerned.

‘I wanted to tell you that I did not kill James and the others. Think of it like _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_. Everyone thought Sirius betrayed Harry’s parents when it was actually Peter Pettigrew. James was my friend. The ones who killed James and the other men were Haxchets sent by the Enemy himself. If you wanted to know what was me being with the Government, it was undercover work for Gwaine.’

Gwaine is one of Aragon's brothers. He is a silver dragon who wore a chainmail breastplate.

Now having heard what Titus said, I nodded. ‘I had a feeling you wouldn’t commit murder. Duke is sorry for tossing you and wonders if you’re ok.’

‘I’m ok. Though it was hilarious seeing the Brawny Man and the Gov Man scream like Tulio and Miguel. Someone will need Duke and your help. Zgtozata will come after him and Duke. You must protect him from the Black Smoke.’

‘Who?’ I asked.

‘Terry Wilks.’


End file.
